


The Trouble with Tribbles

by Sorujaa



Category: Star Trek, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Captain!Charles, Digital Art, M/M, Star Trek AU, Tribbles (Star Trek), Vulcan!Erik, XO!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorujaa/pseuds/Sorujaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet Captain Charles Xavier finds himself ignoring his duties in favor of a furry little creature. His Vulcan XO is rather distracted as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Tribbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imasyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasyon/gifts).



> Thanks to [Unveiled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled/pseuds/unveiled) for letting me use the name Serik, which I took from her beautiful story [Neither Rhyme nor Reason](http://archiveofourown.org/works/361893/chapters/587149) !
> 
> I had a lot of fun working on this piece, I hope you like it Imasyon :)
> 
> Please note this version may appear awkwardly cropped (hopefully not right in the middle of a character) I'll upload the full version on my Tumblr once we're going off anonymous and post the link here.

 

>   _"Look Serik !" Charles said, bouncing the little furrball, "Isn't it adorable ?"_
> 
> _Serik's attention focused itself on the happily purring tribble for exactly 0.79 seconds before it was - as it seemed to happen more and more often lately - directed once again to his captain. Charles was beaming at the creature, holding it close to his chest and laughing freely as the vibrations from its purrs coursed through his body. Serik looked at him some more, noting how his freckles stood out more after their recent leave on Vulcan and how genuine happiness brought a healthy flush to his cheeks even in the fluorescent lights of the ship. It was a good look on him, altogether._
> 
> _"Serik ? What do you think ?" Charles called again, upper body facing him this time, waiting for an answer. If he was surprised to see Serik staring at him, he didn't let it show.  
> _
> 
> _"It is," Serik said while looking him in the eye, existence of the tribble completely forgotten, "Certainly a most endearing creature."_

 


End file.
